


Stay With Me

by Zynnic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynnic/pseuds/Zynnic
Summary: There's a lot of things that Hanzo has lost in his life. You will not be one of them.





	Stay With Me

When the dragons first inhabited Asia, the strongest dragon - a great ancestor of the Shimada clan - was a rather foolish one. He was said to have descended from the Sun itself. His ability to spit out blue fire, the hottest of its kind, was the basis for his arrogance. His youth, the reason for his foolishness. He would constantly display his talent to anyone, whether they cared or not.

 **‘Behold,’** roared the mighty dragon, **‘watch as my powerful flames dance in the skies!’**

The Dragon had done this for what felt like thousands of times. It was maddening for everyone else, including the flame. One day, like all the others, the Dragon made a display by breathing scorching blue flame into the bright skies. However, he lost control; the flame escaped into the heavens. It spread, cloaking the skies and mixing with the flames of the sun.

This is how our moon came to be, my sweet child.

Finally, for the first time in centuries we would have a break from the oppressive heat of the sun and know a much gentler side of our world: night. For this reason, humans found it very difficult to sympathize with the Dragon’s loss. Knowing either mockery or apathy, the Dragon realized just how alone he was in his mourning. Perhaps if he had been kinder, he would learn to cope with being powerless.

 **‘My Flame,’** the Dragon would cry out into the night sky. **‘I beg you, return to me!’**

His shoutings continued until the sun returned to its place high in the sky. He waited until it became night once more to continue his wailing. Countless nights were spent like this and just as the Dragon was beginning to lose all hope, the night sky spoke:

 _‘Arrogant Dragon,’_ she seethed, _‘you want me to return to serve as a fool; entertaining all those around you. I refuse!’_

**‘I shall do no such thing anymore if it displeases you. I merely thought that your beauty must be shared with the world.’**

_‘My beauty?!’ the Flame scoffed, ‘ You may lie to yourself but do not dare speak lies to me! Until you know of shame - a shame I had to bear because of your arrogance - I will not heed your pleas, Dragon. Until you know humility, do not even dare utter my name.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published on here and I know the prologue is a little funny but bear will me. Please be patient with me and I will try my best to make this as good as I can!


End file.
